scarymoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Stevenson County Massacre
The Stevenson County Massacre '''was 'a series of murders perpetrated by Doofy Gilmore, Bobby Prinze and Ray Wilkins in the original [[Scary Movie|''Scary Movie]]''. ''The killers took a costume resembling Ghostface. Background Doofy Gilmore was a mentally disabled employee working as an assistant for the Stevenson County Sheriff's Department. He had developed an infatuation with his babysitter, Drew Decker, but she refused to return any feelings for him. Caught up in a sense of hatred, Doofy acquired a Halloween costume to kill Drew. Bobby Prinze and Ray Wilkins later teamed up against Doofy to become famous. Their plan was to frame him and implicate Mr. Campbell, Cindy Campbell's father, for the murders. The Murders One night, Drew Decker receives a call from Doofy who was disguised as a killer and who had synthetic voice. He attacks her and kills her in her garden. The next day, Bobby and Ray attack Bobby's girlfriend Cindy Campbell's father and touch him sexually. Ray and Bobby are in pairs, unveiling the homosexuality of Bobby. An unidentified figure (either Bobby or Ray) disguised as the killer appears to Cindy at school. She discovers a note that reveals someone knows what happened the previous Halloween concerning a man named David Keegan. During a beauty contest with Doofy's sister, Buffy Gilmore, Bobby murders Greg Phillipe in full view of Buffy, Greg's girlfriend. Ray attacks Cindy at her house, but the police arrested Bobby after he implicates himself by dropping his cell phone and his knife and mask. Ray calls Cindy at Buffy's house to give the illusion the the killer is still loose. Ray calls Shorty Meeks, the brother of his girlfriend Brenda, while he's getting stoned. Buffy was slaughtered in the girl's locker room by Bobby. During a party at Cindy's house, Ray murders Heather and Shorty's friends, but Shorty survives. After having sex with Cindy, Bobby accidentally reveals that Greg and Buffy are dead who were only missing at that point. Cindy realizes he's the killer as Ray shows up and pretends to kill Bobby. This is actually a ploy for them to gang up on Cindy. Their plans go awry when Shorty shows up and Doofy arrives to kill Bobby and Ray. Doofy then attacks Cindy fights him off and he flees as the police sirens approach the house. Cindy realizes Doofy is the killer at the police station, but he manages to escape with the help of Gail Hailstorm. Victims * Drew Decker (killed by Doofy) * Greg Phillipe (killed by Ray or Bobby) * Buffy Gilmore (killed by Ray or Bobby) * Heather's Boyfriend (unseen/killed by Ray or Bobby) * Heather (killed by Ray or Bobby) * Kenny (killed by Ray or Bobby/possibly survives) * Brenda Meeks (stabbed and bludgeoned several times by theater-goers/survives) * Tina (killed by Ray) * Dookie (killed by Ray) * Shorty's friends (killed by Ray) * Shorty Meeks (shot by Bobby/survives) * Bobby Prinze (killed by Ray) * Ray Wilkins (knifed by Doofy/survives) Killers * Doofy Gilmore (alive) * Bobby Prinze (deceased) * Ray Wilkins (survives) Trivia * Although it's strictly a gag and technically apocryphal, the theater goers attacking Brenda in the theater would probably be considered accessories after the fact to Bobby and Ray's murder plot. * It should be noted that in one deleted scene that Kenny shows up alive, covered in bandages and on crutches so he possibly survives off-screen. * In another deleted scene, Miss Congeniality from the beauty pageant is set up as another possible victim. Her murder is taped by the hidden cameras at Cindy's house set up by Gail and Kenny and is watched by Shorty who thinks he's watching a horror movie. He even goes to the door and tells her to stop screaming so he can watch her get murdered on TV. *The only survivors of the massacre in the movie were: **Cindy Campbell **Brenda Meeks **Ray Wilkins **Shorty Meeks **Cameraman Kenny Category: Events